Lapse in Memory
by UnknownIntentions
Summary: The Doctor wants to take over the world and nothing's going to stop him. However, things don't always go as planned...
1. Lapse in Memory

Dempsey was thrown on the hard cold ground rather harshly. Purple mist shrouded the area heavily and Dempsey gasped as he hit the ground on his knees. Smoke filled his lungs and he fell into a coughing fit. Once it subsided, he fell forward and closed his eyes, completely exhausted.

"Next time please tell me before you do that." Dempsey groaned once the smoke disappeared. He slowly sat back up. He wasn't really surprised to see the others in the same state. Especially Takeo. It made him somewhat happy knowing that he didn't get as sick at him because the second they landed Takeo fell on all fours, violently dispelling all his stomach contents.

"Dempshey, if you veren't so shtupid you vould've noticed the hoard of zombies behind us, in front of us, beside us... All over us." Richtofen excitedly whispered the last part, a scary smile on his face.

"Okay, eww." Dempsey brought a hand to his mouth and scooted a little further from the doctor.

"Besides, there vas no time. Ack! How come you couldn't have been left behind?" He said as he tried to stand up but quickly failed. He didn't sound nearly as condescending in this state with his voice trembling.

"I did notice them..." He offered weakly. He started trying to stand back up. "Vell, then don't complain!"

"You guys need wodka! You hardly feel teleporter!"

"Shut up, Nikolai…"

"It also makes you more fun to be around." Nikolai mumbled before walking around, exploring the area.

Maybe he had a point if he was able continue standing the whole time Dempsey mused.

"What is this place?" Takeo quietly said as he walked over to them. His face was still pale and he had a noticeable shake.

Richtofen looked at him for a second before he stepped in front of them.

"Vhat is zhis place you ask?" He spread his arms out rather dramatically, "Zhis is zhe Verlorene Wald!"

Dempsey and Takeo groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much left to the place they had teleported to. 'Old ruins of forgotten civilizations' or at least that was how Richtofen explained it. They had set up base from where they teleported. It was a clearing and with ruins of an old building nearby. The base was surrounded with tall trees that were slightly bent at the top. The moon was already peeking through the leaves. Of course Richtofen didn't offer much of an explanation when they arrived. A "Ve'll be vaiting here for the night. Don't vorry, it's safe here." was all they got before he went off toward some building he could barely make out. His quick departure left no time to ask questions. So of course they would have to wait until he returned as usual it seemed.<br>Takeo had quickly started to make a campfire and Nikolai was sitting with his back propped against a tree, sipping his vodka. Everyone was pretty tired after the teleporting incident. They had been fighting hordes of the undead for a good day without any sleep in that decaying theatre. He just wanted to sleep for a good week without interruptions then wake up to nice warm and big breakfast just for him. His mouth started salivating and he held his stomach as it growled. Great. Surely he didn't deserve this. He glanced over to Takeo, who had finally got the fire going. Could he still have?

"Hey, Tak! You have any more of that rice?" Dempsey absolutely hated the stuff but right now he didn't care. They haven't eaten anything all day. In the corner of his eye, he saw Nikolai lean forward too.

Takeo shrugged and started digging in his pockets. Dempsey started to lean forward in anticipation. A look of concentration passed over Takeo's face as he started patting his other pockets then his inner pockets. How pockets did the Japanese need? Finally he delved his hand into a pocket and pulled out... He pulled out one piece of rice.

"Argh! You had to lead us on didn't you!" Dempsey fell to his back and put a hand to his face.

"It is not my fault! Nikolai ate most of it the other day!"

"Hey, it's not Nikolai's fault! Russian needs more strength than you! Is common fact!"

Takeo crossed his arms and shook his head.

"What could you possibly need energy for? All I've seen you do is do nothing!" Dempsey said.

"I kill zombies! I kill more than all of you combined!"

Dempsey opened his mouth, when he suddenly remembered the other day. He supposed he was right. He did see Nikolai run after hoard after hoard, guns and vodka blazing. Which left him with more ammo and that always made him happy.

"See? You realize Nikolai is right! Nobody appreciate Russians superior gun skills." Nikolai said smugly before taking a rather big swig of vodka. Takeo gave Nikolai a very dirty look but Nikolai kept on smiling. Takeo sighed and went back to tending the fire.

* * *

><p>"Ahahaha!" a shrill loud laugh assaulted their ears. They all clasped their hands to their ears. It was very easy to recognize that laughter that bordered on almost bordered on evil scientist.<br>Takeo looked at Dempsey, eyes hard.

"You might want to check up on our doctor." Dempsey rolled his eyes, a little exasperated.

"You know when we came up with this plan, I thought that meant both of us talking to him." but he started standing up anyway.

"You know him better." Takeo said before he started fanning the fire with a branch of leaves. Okay, that was cryptic. Dempsey gave him a confused look, "What do mean? I don't-"but the look Takeo gave him made him stop. It's strange how just one look from the man gave you an idea of what he was thinking. Must be that honor thing he went on about.  
>"Fine. But you tell me what you mean when I get back." he growled before starting toward the ruins. He hated it when anyone kept things from him. He was certain he didn't know the doctor any better or any less than anyone else.<p>

The ruins were actually much larger than it looked on the outside. He didn't know how long this building had been here but he was certain that it was at least maybe a half a century old. The walls were crumbling near the entrance and the ceiling had caved in in the middle. The moon provided a little light which made it easier for Dempsey to watch where he was stepping. There were wooden desks overturned and scattered around and papers littered the floor. There was a staircase near the back on the building and he could hear footsteps from somewhere over there. Each step he took produced a loud crinkling sound.

"There sure are a lot of papers…" he mumbled. Well… No harm in looking. He bent down and grabbed a random paper. "What the…" it was in another language and the page was filled with writing although the print was slightly worn out. It looked like German to him from what little words he had seen. In the corner right of the paper it '935' incased in a circle with strange loops and other weird symbols. Wasn't that the same thing he had seen at Der Riese? It made a little more sense as to why they might be there although it was extremely suspicious on the Doctors behalf. What could possibly be here though? Dempsey definitely couldn't see anything of value. He dropped the paper and started towards the stairs. It was question time.  
>The stairs creaked loudly under the weight of him. When he reached the top, he was bit bewildered. The entire second floor was… gone. The moon had provided enough light to see where he was stepping. Well, this was a strange place for Richtofen to take them, Dempsey mused. Even stranger since there seemed to be nothing here! He saw the man a little further ahead. He was close the edge of the building, peering down. He started to slowly approach him. It was always good to be a little weary when getting near the doctor. Especially when he didn't know you there. Dempsey shuddered when he remember past times.<p>

However, Richtofen's fevered whispering brought him back, thank god, as he got closer.

"I don't think zhat's possible. Nein, SCRATCH THAT! Who's there!" To the doctors credit, he moved much quicker than Dempsey ever thought possible. He had spun around, almost a blur to him, and his hand had delved down to his right leg. What seemed like a second, he grabbed the pistol he had holstered and had it aimed straight at Dempsey's head, finger dangerously tapping the trigger.

"Whoa! What the fuck, doc!" He quickly side stepped out of the doctors aim. However it followed him and a wicked grin was quickly forming the doctor's face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the first part of what I hope to be many chapters. Basically this is my theory of how I thought zombies might end with a little divergence from the actual storyline. I actually planned this story like... A month ago and I just started to getting to uploading it -facepalm-. Either way! I know this is short for now but I have more written and I plan on uploading that soon... which I hope is more better written because starting stories is sometimes a problem with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcomed! _


	2. Mystery

_A/N: Okay, I just want to say sorry for the VERY LONG delay then add that with the length and quality of this chapter. Moon came out and that took up my free time :/(which is amazing!). But anyway the next chapter will definitely be longer. _

* * *

><p>Okay, now he was a bit nervous and a little scared. He saw the doctor whenever he was in his <em>particularly violent <em>moods and usually whatever was in his way turned out… _bloody _and _deformed._

"Richtofen! Get your goddamn gun off of me before I break your legs and leave you for dead." he growled out, glaring at the Nazi. He tried to swat the gun away but doctor quickly stepped back and still had it aimed at his head.

"Hasn't mutti ever taught you manners? Haha, poor Dempshey, you shouldn't sneak up people!" His grin quickly turned to a sneer, and the gun started to aim lower. "You can't blame them for what they do after!"  
>Richtofen held the gun for a few seconds longer before slowly holstering the pistol. Relief washed through Dempsey, though he still glared at him. If he ever got the chance, he was going to punch that man as hard as he could.<p>

"Why the hell did you pull a gun on me?" he said gruffly. The urge to just push the man over the edge of the building also sounded like a good idea.

"Vhy else? I thought you were a zombie." Richtofen said dismissively.

"I thought you said it was safe here." Dempsey knew he wasn't the smartest egg in the basket, but really? How dumb did the doctor think they were?

Richtofen was silent for a few seconds before he laughed nervously. He still wasn't too pleased at having a gun pointed at him although making the doctor uncomfortable made him feel slightly better.

"Vhat is it you want, Dempshey? Come to pester me again? You've been doing zhat a lot lately." Richtofen said as he walked back to where he was originally standing. Dempsey watched him cautiously and crossed his arms. Maybe he could just push the doctor off the building and just be done with him. But then they'd be stuck here, or wherever here was he sadly realized.

"What are you doing up here?" he said curtly.

"Is that the reason you're here right now?" Richtofen asked irritation clear in his voice.

"Well, yeah, technically it is." He smirked.

At that, Richtofen had turned to look at him curiously. "Vhat makes you think I'm doing anyzhing?"

"Seriously, doc? You've been up here for hours!" Dempsey patience was really wearing on thin.

"How about you leave me alone for now and perhaps _maybe _I'll answer your questions in the morning." He said, dismissingly.

"You haven't answered any questions, what makes this time any different…" Dempsey mumbled, staring at the other's back, although he turned around and made his way to the stairs. He was physically drained after dealing the Nazi which seemed to happen quite a lot. Richtofen was a strange man. At times he seemed kind of crazy to put it bluntly and other times he seemed to be incredibly clever.

* * *

><p>The walk back was extremely silent. He never really realized how <em>tired<em> he was but now that they had down time he just wanted to be in a bed again. He tried to think of the last time he had actually slept in a bed. It had to have been a good long time because he couldn't remember anything. Strange. However he decided not to worry about it as he arrived back at the camp.

Nikolai had already fallen asleep with his back propped up against a tree, softly snoring. Takeo was sitting casually in front of fire, a peaceful look on his face. At his arrival, Takeo wordlessly looked up at him, his eyes lit with curiosity and question. It still amazed him that the man gave you one look and you knew what he meant.

"I think we got the short stick with that guy. He's absolutely crazy." Dempsey muttered.

"What once was could always be again."

Dempsey stared. "What is that, your motto?"

Takeo just gave a small smile and returned his attention to the fire.

He sighed and went to sit before the fire. He wasn't exactly sure what they supposed to do next. Hell, he was certain that it was probably Richtofen calling the shots here. He's the one who knows how the control the teleporter and he's the one who brings them to these places. To places that don't look important in any sense and they always seem to be abandoned. Which, when Dempsey thought about it, was a little creepy considering how big the places where. People don't just disappear like that. Though maybe there was something about these places that they never noticed.

He leaned back on his palms and took a deep breath. The crackling of the fire seemed very loud in their silence. He wondered just how much the Doctor was involved in this. Everyone knew he had more to do with this then he let on. Or wait... He did let on. A lot actually. And he tried to cover it up just as quickly.

"Wake me up when something interesting happens." he growled and tried to get comfortable on the ground. All of this poorly covered secrecy was making him frustrated the longer he thought about it. He would find out what was happening that much he knew.

Takeo merely shook his head in disappointment and got up to gather more wood.

The next morning offered absolutely nothing good. There was frost on all the leaves and when Dempsey woke up his body was stiff. Then there was the fact that is was Nikolai's rather loud shriek that woke him up.

"Aahh! My wodka! It's completely frozen!" Nikolai was clutching his bag to his chest and rubbing his hands over the bag. "What will Nikolai do now? I can't even get ice chunks out!"

"Shut up, Nikolai, no one cares." Dempsey groaned. He was still tired and he never was a morning person. Nikolai glared at him.

"Just like a capitalist. Thinking he can boss everybody around." He muttered.

"Have you ever been sober in your life, Nikolai?" he asked as he slowly started to sit up.

"Only once! Worst marriage yet." Nikolai said rather happily.

He slowly started to stand and a grimace crossed his face. His knees were unbearably stiff and his clothes slightly damp on the side he was laying on. "There is a spring further down over there." Takeo gestured somewhere behind the ruins. "That's the only thing in the way of breakfast. Very refreshing and invigorating!" Dempsey rubbed his head awkwardly. But, none-the-less Dempsey offered a gruff thanks and started walking that way.

"Tell me if you find any wodka there!" Nikolai bellowed after him. Dempsey opened his mouth and was on the verge of turning around before he heard a loud SMACK and a thump. On second thought, he kept walking, a smirk on his face.

"What did yo-"

"You have no honor!"

The spring was lightly frozen over. He punched out a patch of ice and brought his hands down to the water. He splashed the ice cold water on his face and cupped his hands to gather the water. He still didn't know where Richtofen was at. He supposed though that they would have to find him eventually. Everyone knew there was something wrong with the doctor. After being together for so long it became very clear. Takeo was the first to realize something was wrong with the doctor's mental health and mentioned it to him and of course it would be Takeo who noticed it. However, Takeo did neglect to tell Nikolai anything about his observations. This was amusing at first before it got annoying at how much they argued.

"Damn kraut." He muttered and went to stand up. They did notice that sometimes Richtofen actually seemed like a normal person and that during those times mentioned a little about his past. Which was a hell of a lot different from his ranting and raving about 'The voices!'. Takeo did say he thought the doctor was a…scoi-zo-prenic? Skitso-penia? Well, he wasn't a doctor and didn't care to remember as long as someone else knew. He started walking back to the camp. It was extremely easy to tell that the doctor had something to do with this. Though how and to what extent was pretty scary to think about.


End file.
